


装B宝典第75章

by GingerSuger



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSuger/pseuds/GingerSuger





	装B宝典第75章

　　苏星的衬衫下什么也没有。下摆挂在贺迟的手臂上，露出半个光裸的臀部。  
　　贺迟双手往下滑，托住苏星的臀猛地往自己的方向拉。  
　　他硬挺灼热的器官抵在苏星腿心，眼睛里写着直白赤裸的情欲。苏星措手不及，Alpha信息素的味道迎面打在他脸上，他双腿一软，几乎是本能地伸手圈住贺迟的脖子。  
　　他胸膛里跳着的不是心脏，是一团旺盛的火焰。  
　　火越烧越旺，把他全身上下每一根骨头都烧软烧融。  
　　贺迟就是那个点火的人，他下身一下一下往苏星小腹顶。苏星隔着一层薄薄的衬衣感受到那根东西的形状和热度。  
　　它很大，很烫，很硬。  
　　苏星想不出更多的形容词，他大脑里的全部意识都被它霸道地攫取。  
　　他伏在贺迟肩上，身体被撞的前后晃动，整个人开始往后弓，贺迟强硬地扣着他的臀把他拉回来，那根东西划过他的小腹，顶端撑着他肋骨下方的位置。  
　　苏星身后就是一面落地镜，里面映出苏星现在的样子。他软软地倚在自己身上，耳根发红，圆润的臀被完全控制在他手掌下，他在上面重重地揉捏着，臀肉在十指间被捏的发红变形。  
　　视觉刺激太过强烈，贺迟爽的头皮发紧，加快了下身冲撞的动作。  
　　苏星绷紧小腹，隔着单薄的衬衣，仿佛能感受到那根东西上每一根青筋凸起的纹路。  
　　贺迟粗喘着微微退开了一点，苏星喘息着，头顶抵在贺迟的肩窝，在晕眩中睁开了眼。  
　　贺迟的性器顶端分泌出了透明粘液，刮在黑色衬衣上，顶端离开衬衣的时候拉出一根暧昧的丝线。  
　　真是......一塌糊涂......  
　　苏星忍不住笑了一声。  
　　贺迟一手捏着苏星的后颈，强迫他抬起头和自己接吻，另一手顺着股缝往里探。  
　　那里已经湿透了，粘腻的液体在指尖的搅弄下发出渍渍的声响。  
　　贺迟发狠地紧紧吸吮着苏星的嘴唇，身后最敏感的地方侵入了两根手指，身体被打开那瞬间传来剧烈的不适感。  
　　苏星猛地睁开眼，贺迟更用力地按着他的脖子不让他逃，舌头顶在他的上腭抚慰地轻刮着。  
　　苏星渐渐适应了贺迟的节奏，水顺着贺迟的手指往下流，腿间又滑又粘，身体像是一个蓄满了水气球，晃荡着就要爆炸。  
　　贺迟含着苏星舌尖，含含糊糊地哄他：“乖宝，不怕，乖......”  
　　苏星在他低沉的嗓音里逐渐放松，贺迟的两根手指进出的更加顺利。  
　　贺迟松开钳制他后颈的那只手，把剩下的两颗衬衣扣子全部解开，性器终于毫无阻碍地贴在了苏星的肌肤上。  
　　好烫......太烫了......  
　　苏星只残存了一点意识，觉得贺迟就要把他烫坏了。  
　　身后的穴口上又抵上了一个什么，苏星还来不及反应，里面突然狠狠抽搐了一下，贺迟插进去第三根手指！  
　　苏星仰起头，喉咙中发出一声呜咽。  
　　手指挤压着他的内壁，苏星忍不住痉挛，像是要把蛮横的入侵者赶跑。但随着贺迟浅浅的抽插，水声又像是在恋恋不舍地挽留。  
　　贺迟含住苏星的喉结，舌尖绕着它打转。  
　　苏星湿热的内壁紧紧绞着他的手指，绞的他下身发疼，恨不能马上冲进去，然后释放在他的身体里。  
　　但他不能。  
　　Omega的第一次性爱体验至关重要，这是他的星星，他要给他最好的一切。  
　　贺迟额头上冒出汗珠，他一下一下啄吻着苏星的脖颈、耳廓，含混不清地安抚他：“乖宝，别怕......是我，我在......”  
　　苏星无暇顾及这一切，身体里的三根手指插的越来越深、越来越快，他双手抵着贺迟的胸膛，指尖深深地陷进去。  
　　“我的星星......乖宝......”  
　　贺迟感受到苏星身体的软化，终于肯从他身体里抽出手指。指缝中淌着湿漉漉的液体，贺迟在自己的性器上快速撸动了几下，液体覆盖在略微发红的柱状器官上。  
　　他把苏星翻了个身，面对着落地镜，两手托着苏星的膝窝，用一个给小孩把尿的姿势，把苏星抱到镜子前。  
　　这个姿势太过羞耻，苏星闭着眼，睫毛剧烈颤抖着。  
　　“乖，星星乖......”贺迟舔着他的耳垂耐心引诱，“你也喜欢对不对？乖，睁开眼看看......”  
　　苏星在他的蛊惑下，鬼使神差地张开双眼。  
　　镜子里，他脸颊、嘴唇都是鲜红的，眼角也泛着红，像是要滴出血来。他上身穿着一件敞开的黑色衬衣，露出白皙的胸膛和小腹，下身一丝不挂，形状清秀的前端颤颤巍巍地立着，顶端的小孔冒出一滴透明的粘液。  
　　他的臀间湿成一片，还有更多的水往下流，从臀间滴落到贺迟的性器上。  
　　贺迟粗长的那一根嚣张地挺立着，颜色比他的深，也比他的粗，上面一根根青筋突起，伞端危险地抵在他腿心。  
　　苏星受不了这样的刺激，嘴里泄出了一声嘤咛。  
　　“喜欢吗？”贺迟问，“喜欢吗乖宝？”  
　　身后的那个入口变得空虚起来，苏星觉得自己坏了，他破了一个洞，急需贺迟来填满。  
　　他出神地盯着镜子看，喘息着点了点头。  
　　贺迟发出一声低笑，放下苏星，把他摆成一个侧对着镜子跪趴的姿势，掐着他的腰，把他的臀抬高。  
　　他跪在苏星身后，性器顶端对准苏星身后那个发红的泥泞入口，弯下身子扣着苏星后脑，把他的头往镜子的方向转。  
　　“乖宝，看，”他低吼着说，“看我是怎么进入你的！”


End file.
